What is the meaning of sorry for you, Naruto?
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Apa yang terbayang dibenakmu saat seseorang meminta maaf padamu. Meminta sebuah kesalahan terhapuskan bahkan dilupakan. Bisakah kau memberikan sebuah perasaan lega padanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang merasa lebih baik? Dirimu yang memberikan maaf atau seseorang yang meminta maaf?/ NaruGaa/ AU/ M-preg


What is the meaning of sorry for you, Naruto?

Just a short NaruGaa fict

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: MxM, AU, M-preg, Bad!Naruto, alur cepat, plotless

…

Back again when you know where is your fault, not just take sorry without know what happened before. You know exactly that you break my heart in to a million piece, right Naruto? And all will never be the same for the second time.

…..

Apa yang terbayang dibenakmu saat seseorang meminta maaf padamu. Meminta sebuah kesalahan terhapuskan bahkan dilupakan. Bisakah kau memberikan sebuah perasaan lega padanya. Sebenarnya siapa yang merasa lebih baik? Dirimu yang memberikan maaf atau seseorang yang meminta maaf?

…

_Plak_

Gaara meringis pelan saat tangan tan itu menamparnya. Sudut bibirnya terasa perih dan bisa dipastikan ada luka di sana. Menatap tajam pada pelaku penamparan itu Gaara membenci sosok itu sekarang. Dia yang selalu menjaganya kini berubah menjadi sosok yang seakan tak dikenalnya.

"Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, Naruto?"

_Plak_

Sekali lagi suara tamparan menggema di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

"Jangan sesekali mengatakan omong kosong begitu. Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan di luar sana?" Naruto mendorong tubuh Gaara, tak peduli kalau tubuh ringkih itu mengerang kesakitan saat bertemu dengan dinginnya lantai.

'Kau berubah, Naruto …' Jade itu menatap nanar pada Naruto-nya yang kini seakan tak penuh kasih. Hanya tamparan dan caci maki yang diterimanya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi, jalang."

Menghempas pintu dengan keras. Naruto keluar meninggalkan Gaara yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa kecil. Menahan setiap rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dicintainya bisa membuatnya menderita sedemikian rupa. Apa rasa cinta itu sudah menghilang dihatimu, Naruto?

"_Kaa-chan_?" Sebuah panggilan lirih membuat Gaara mencoba bertahan, memberikan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya. Tangannya melambai meminta putra kesayangannya itu mendekat. Memeluk tubuh mungil yang kini berusia dua tahun. Buah cintanya dengan Naruto.

"Cakit ne?" tangan mungil itu menyentuh pelan pipi Gaara yang membiru. Dan Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng tak ingin putranya khawatir.

"Cakit … cakit … pergilah. Datanglah lain kali. Cakit … cakit pergilah. Jangan kembali lagi."

_Cup_

Hati Gaara menghangat saat bibir mungil itu mengecup sayang pipinya. Berusaha sedikit meringankan perihnya walau sebenarnya hati Gaara yang jauh tersakiti. Namun melihat senyuman dan tawa putranya, tak ada obat yang lebih manjur dari itu.

"Yoru sayang _kaa-san_?" dan bocah kecil mengangguk, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara.

"Cayang cekali," ujarnya sembari tertawa, mencium dan memeluk erat pemuda yang telah melahirkannya.

"Yoru mau ikut pergi bersama _kaa-san_? Kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Jauh dari sini."

"Ne … yolu mau. Asal ada _kaa-chan_ belcama yolu."

Dan malam itu adalah malam terakhir Gaara berada diapartemen yang sudah ditempatinya sejak lima tahun silam. Apartemen yang menjadi saksi cintanya bersama pemuda pirang yang kini entah dimana.

Sekarang mungkin Naruto bisa mengumpat dan tenggelam dalam kehidupan malam yang baru didapatkannya. Saat cinta sebenarnya itu menghilang akankah dirinya sadar bahwa keluarganyalah cahaya paling bersinar dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian

"Gaara! Gaara! Dimana kau!"

Tangan tannya itu membuka kasar setiap pintu yang ada diapartemennya. Namun seseorang yang dicarinya tak ada dimana pun. Bahkan Naruto baru sadar mulai banyak debu yang menempel di rumah seakan tak ditinggali.

"Yoru … Yoru …"

Dan juga tak ada teriakan kecil yang selalu memanggilnya bila dirinya memanggil nama putranya. Apartemennya benar-benar sepi seakan tak berpenghuni.

"Brengsek!"

Naruto membanting salah satu vas yang ada diatas meja tak peduli kalau pecahannya akan tersebar dan membuat dirinya terluka bahkan Naruto mengambil benda-benda lainnya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Membuat apartemen itu berantakan seperti baru diterjang badai.

"Cih … kemana mereka berdua."

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tengah. Memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sisa mabuk semalam yang masih belum hilang.

"Gaara aku minta air."

Naruto merutuk pelan saat menyadari tak ada suara yang menyahut. Rumahnya benar-benar kosong tanpa penghuni. Bahkan suara bantingan barang sedari tadi membuktikan kalau Gaara tak ada di rumah mereka.

"Terserah."

Naruto kembali membanting pintu apartemennya. Keluar dari tempat yang menjadi kediamannya selama ini. Merasa lepas seakan keberadaan dua orang dihidupnya bagaikan beban. Seorang pria yang masih belum mengetahui arti kehilangan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-chan_, Yolu mau itu." Balita berusia tiga tahun bulan depan berambut pirang tampak melonjak senang. Menujuk salah satu gambar makanan yang ada di salah satu stand.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tersenyum kecil lalu menggendongnya. Menunjuk pasti salah satu makanan yang diminta buah hatinya. Dan meminta sang penjual membuatkan untuk putranya.

"Telima kasih paman, jaa."

Penjual takoyaki itu tertawa pelan melihat pelangan ciliknya melambai. Membalas lambaianya sembari mengucapkan salam.

"Yoru mau kemana lagi?" tanya Gaara membawa Yoru berkeliling stand.

Hari ini memang ada perayaan musim panas yang diadakan di Kitsune kuil. Perayaan yang selalu diadakan di saat bulan purnama penuh di bulan kesebelas minggu ketiga.

"Cemua … Yolu mau cemua."

"Baik-baik. Ayo kita lihat semuanya."

Gaara mengelap mulut Yoru yang belepotan saos takoyaki. Memakan makanan dari gurita itu dengan lahap. Dengan sesekali menyuapkannya ke mulut Gaara yang diterima dengan senang hati.

Putra tunggalnya Gaara terlihat senang saat bisa mecicipi berbagai makanan yang ada. Berjalan dan sesekali berlari menarik tangan _kaa-san_nya untuk berburu hal-hal menarik yang selalu bisa mengukir kebahagiaan kecil di hati Gaara.

Lima bulan lamanya semua kini telah berjalan.

Gaara memutuskan pergi tanpa pamit pada Naruto yang sepertinya juga tak berniat untuk mencarinya. Terbukti dari beberapa lama kepergian Gaara tak sekalipun Naruto menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Gaara. Mencari Gaara di kediamaan orang tuanya saja tidak.

"_Kaa-chan_ … itu—"

Maniks jade Gaara melebar saat melihat tak jauh di depan sana. Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah menggandeng seorang gadis di tangannya. Tertawa dan sesekali mengecup pipi sang gadis mesra. Bukan sekali ini saja Gaara mendapatinya. Hanya sedikit menyesalinya saat Yoru harus melihat bagaimana buruknya ayahnya.

"Yoru kita pulang ya."

Mengangguk, balita kecil bersurai pirang itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara. Memeluk erat sang _kaa-san_ yang dirasanya akan menangis lagi. Terlalu sering melihat Gaara menangis di belakangnya bahkan di usianya yang seharusnya merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya lengkap. Namun Yoru tak pernah mau bertanya saat mata besarnya melihat sang tou-san menampar orang yang paling disayanginya.

"_Kaa-chan_ … jangan nangis ne."

Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoru. Mengutuk semua hal yang membuatnya harus memberik kenangan buruk pada putra kesayangannya. Kalau saja bisa ia akan menggantikan apa pun yang dimilikinya untuk memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk Yoru.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak menangis. Kita ke tempat Temari _baa-san_, Yoru mau?"

"Ngh." Yoru menganggukkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Gaara.

'Kau pasti akan menyesali ini, Naruto,' bisik Gaara pelan. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya berharap kalau Naruto akan berubah dan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata tidak, kehidupan malan suaminya itu semakin menggila. Bahkan tak ingin kalau sudah memiliki seorang istri dan anak di rumah.

Sejak awal Gaara memang menolak saat Naruto mengambil pekerjaan di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pemasaran dan hiburan. Entah bagaimana pemuda pirangnya itu akan terbawa arus dan semua terbukti dengan segera.

Dimulai dari baju Naruto yang tercium parfum wanita hingga bekas lipstik di tubuhnya. Pulang terlambat hingga kekerasan fisik yang selalu melayang di tubuh Gaara saat Naruto mabuk. Dan Gaara bertahan hingga semua itu terjadi setahun belakangan. Hanya saja saat Naruto terlihat dimatanya berjalan dengan seorang gadis di lobi hotel membuat darah Gaara membucah. Emosi dan kecewa.

Hingga malam itu mereka bertengkar hebat dan Gaara memilih untuk pergi. Membiarkan pemuda berstatus suaminya, merenungi apa yang sudah terjadi. Berpikir kembali mau dibawa kemana biduk rumah tangga mereka. Yoru tak memerlukan seorang ayah brengsek.

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar terlena dengan kehidupan malamnya. Bahkan pemuda dewasa itu bahkan lupa kalau telah memiliki istri dan anak yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Rumah yang sudah mereka tempati sejak lima tahun yang lalu bahkan jarang ditempatinya lagi. Naruto lebih sering tidur di luar—hotel tepatnya. Namun hari ini Naruto pulang ke rumahnya untuk yang pertama sejak tiga bulan lamanya.

_Bruk …_

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tengah. Tubuhnya sedikit panas dan pusing menderanya. Terlalu banyak bekerja dan bersenang-senang setiap harinya.

Rumah yang dimasukinya terlihat kotor dan berdebu. Karena tak ada yang membersihkannya lagi bahkan menyentuhnya saja tidak.

"_Naruto sudah kubilang jangan mabuk-mabukkan lagi."_

Naruto sontak membuka matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang di telinganya. Menoleh linglung ke kiri dan ke kanan namun tak seorang pun ditemukannya.

"_Lihat Yoru sampai takut melihatmu."_

"Gaara … Yoru …"

Setelah sekian lama Naruto baru bisa mengingat nama dua orang yang dicintainya. Dua orang yag baru disadarinya menghilang dari hidupnya.

"_Apa kau tak bisa libur hari ini, Yoru ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Naruto."_

"_Tou-chan …"_

"_Aku tak pernah mengharap lebih Naruto. Aku hanya menginginkan suamiku. Menginginkan ayah dari putraku untuk berada disini.""_

"_Kaa-chan … Tou-chan, mana?"_

"_Tou-sanmu sedang bekerja sayang, nanti juga pulang."_

"Gaara …" Naruto menutup matanya pedih. Biasanya saat dirinya lemah begini. Istrinya itu akan menjaganya. Menggantikan pakaiannya. Mengelap tubuhnya dan membuatkannya segelas susu hangat.

Namun mengapa kilasan memori yang didapatkannya hanya keburukannya pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya menyakiti istrinya sendiri bahkan di depan putranya. Saat pukulan dan tamparan melayang ke tubuh Gaara dari tangannya.

"Maafkan _tou-san_, Yoru."

Saa … pepatah lama selamanya akan tetap berlaku Naruto. Penyesalan akan selalu datang diakhir namun kesenangan sesaat tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan cinta abadi yang selama ini kau dapatkan, bukan?

.

.

.

"Kaca yang sudah pecah atak akan mudah diperbaik, bahkan bila kau sudah menutupnya dari luar. Retaknya akan tetap terlihat di dalam, Naruto. Begitu pun dengan hatiku. Semua tak akan lagi sama bahkan sakitnya masih terasa hingga kini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Naruto terhenyak saat kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Gaara saat akhirnya dirinya memberanikan diri untuk menemui Gaara dan memintanya untuk kembali.

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat, Naruto tahu pasti apa maksud perkataan Gaara. Salahnya yang menorehkan luka terlalu dalam pada pemuda yang masih berstatus istrinya itu. Sesak rasanya saat melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sangat kau sayangi kini tersenyum perih padamu.

"Apa aku terlambat Gaara? Apa aku terlalu lama untuk menyadari kebodohanku sendiri?"

Gaara menggeleng, mengelus pelan surai pirang Yoru yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi taman. Menatap ke depan dimana banyak anak-anak yang bermain bersama orang tuanya—dan semua berkeluarga lengkap. Berbeda dengan putranya yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan dirinya sebelum pemuda berfisik sama dengan putranya datang menghampiri mereka.

Bukan Gaara tak menyadari kalau Naruto memperhatikan putranya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan Gaara tahu kalau Naruto sudah mencari mereka sejak setahun belakangan. Gaara tahu pasti apa arti maniks safire Naruto pada putranya. Sesuatu yang menyiratkan kerinduan juga penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Saat sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan berada di depan mata namun kau tak bisa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

"Bukan masalah terlambat atau tidak, Naruto. Hanya saja aku yang takut untuk memulai semuanya lagi."

_Brugh_

Naruto berjongkok di depan Gaara dan berlutut pada istrinya itu. Memohon apa pun akan dilakukannya agar Gaara memafkannya.

Semua benar-benar salahnya.

Hanya demi kenikmatan semata dirinya tega membuang harta berharganya.

"Berdirilah Naruto. Percuma mau berapa lama juga kau bersimpuh dikakiku. Semua kisah kita tak akan sama. Jangan bersikap kekanakan, kau tahu pasti apa yang akan dan seharusnya kau lakukan."

"Tapi Gaara, Yoru pasti juga akan senang kalau kita kembali bersama, Bukan?" bujuk Naruto lagi walau posisinya masih belum berubah dari posisi awalnya.

Gaara menggeleng, "aku mengenal putraku sendiri Naruto. Yoru anak yang kuat walau hanya bersamaku dirinya kan tetap baik-baik saja."

Mengambil Yoru perlahan dari posisi tidurnya, Gaara berdiri dengan memeluk Yoru didadanya.

"Dan jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal bodoh memisahkan kami berdua Naruto," ujar Gaara pelan. Menatap terakhir kali pada suaminya yang pasti memikirkan sesuatu untuk mendapatkanya—melalui putra mereka.

"Jika kau tak ingin menemukan kami di dalam liang yang sama."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menangis pilu saat ini. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menyesali sesuatu yang tak akan ada gunanya. Bahkan hatinya semakin remuk saat meliha istrinya—atau mungkin mantan istrinya—masuk ke sebuah mobil bersama seorang pemuda dewasa yang mengecup dahinya hangat.

Lima tahun umur Yoru saat ini dan baru sekarang dirinya menginjakkan kaki dihadapan satu—satunya belahan jiwanya namun apa yang didapatkannya bila keberanian bodohnya berbuah perpisahan.

Gaara pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Air hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi seisi bumi termasuk seorang pria dewasa yang kini masih berada di taman sepi seorang diri. Meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Bila waktu bisa diulang, Naruto tak akan pernah tergoda untuk meneguk surga dunia semu berbuah bencana di dalam keluarganya.

Tapi semua sia-sia saat ini. Dunia tak akan pernah kembali seperti keinginannya. Saat malaikatnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Arrrrggghhhhhh … Gaaaraaaaa!"

.

The End

.

A/N:

Gantung? Iya … gaje? Iya … yang penting gak digantung imouto Mizu ntar xDD

Ntar Nee ganti dengan RiRen ne hahaa … buat FF NaruGaa saat ini benar-benar sulit dimana Mood Mizu beralih ke fandom lain. Semoga Mizu bisa balik dengan FF yang lebih baik ne*bow

.

Epilog

.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Gaara?" tanya Seorang pemuda berambu jabrik padanya. Pemuda yang berstatus kakak iparnya dan juga seseorang yang diminta Gaara menjemputnya dari taman.

"Aku yakin. Biarlah semua berjalan seperti adanya. Kadang kala semua tak bisa seperti apa yang kau harapkan, Shika. Bahkan walau aku masih berharap memberikan keluarga utuh untuk Yoru. Semua tak akan bisa kembali seperti semula."

Nara Shikamaru, pemuda sebaya Gaara yang menjadi suamin nee-sannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang sama yang menemaninya selama ini.

"Tapi Gaara … apa yang akan kau tanyakan padanya jika Yoru menanyakan ayahnya. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan membohonginya dengan mengatakan Naruto pergi ke luar negeri."

"Nanti. Akan kupikirkan jawabannya nanti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin membesarkan Yoru dengan tanganku sendiri."

Shikamaru menyerah menghadapi kekeraskepalaan seseorang yang pernah singgah dihatinya sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan persinggahan abadinya. Seorang pemuda yang memilik seorang putra di usia muda tanpa suami disampingnya. Namun Shikamaru tak banyak bertanya hanya mengulurkan tangannya saat Gaara meminta. Itu lebih baik daripada Gaara berjuang seorang diri.

'Saa berjuanglah, Naruto. Aku yakin Gaara masih mencintaimu. Hanya saja hatinya masih terlalu sakit dengan semua ulahmu,' bathin Shikamaru melirik spion mobilnya pada pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah sahabatnya—sebuah kenyataan lain yang disembunyikannya dari Gaara selain perasaanya. Shikamaru mengelus kepala Yoru yang tertidur di atas pangkuan Gaara. Seandainya saja balita itu terbangun mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan pria yang selama ini ditanyakannya pada Gaara.

Kadang hidup memang tak seindah kelihatannya. Apa yang kau tabur pasti akan berbuah diwaktunya nanti. Sebuah kata maaf juga tak akan bisa menutup sebuah kesalahan dengan sempurna. Terlebih mengembalikan sebuah kepercayaan. Yakinlah itu bukan hal yang mudah. Bahkan seumur hidupmu, mungkin.

.

The End

.


End file.
